Improvements in technology have caused many electronic systems to operate more effectively. One contributing factor to the effectiveness of electronic systems is their corresponding power supply technology. In particular, improvements in power supply technology can improve the effectiveness of electronic systems. Batteries are one type of power supply used by many electronic systems. Thus, improvements in battery technology can enable many electronic systems to operate more effectively.